1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to medical devices, and more particularly to the configuration of a ventilator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical ventilation systems (or “ventilators,” colloquially called “respirators”) are machines that are typically used to mechanically provide breathable air or blended gas to lungs in order to assist a patient in breathing. Ventilation systems are chiefly used in intensive care medicine, home care, emergency medicine, and anesthesia. Common ventilation systems are limited to a single direction of communication, and as such are configured to provide information related to the ventilation system for display, but not receive information from a remote source for any purpose to control the ventilator. For example, common ventilation systems send outbound data to another entity, such as a display device, in order to display ventilator settings.